1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a locking mechanism for a notebook computer, and more particularly, to a locking mechanism for a notebook computer having an improved structure so that a display panel of the notebook computer can be easily opened and closed.
2. Related Art
Portable computers such as laptop computers and notebook computers have become increasingly popular for general use. The computers of this type have a base panel supporting a keyboard and necessary hardware such as a central processing unit (CPU), and a display panel pivotally mounted on the base panel for movement between a closed position when not in use and an open position when in use. The display panel generally supports a flat type of display such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and is foldable onto the base panel containing the keyboard.
Portability of such computers requires that the display panel and the base panel be securely latched. A latch mechanism is generally provided to secure the display panel to the base panel. Exemplars of different latch mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,496 for Portable Computer Enclosure issued to Murez, U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,031 for Retractable Safely Latch For Cases issued to Wolf, U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,585 for Handle Latch Mechanism issued to Jondrow, U.S. Pat. No. 4,901,261 for Retractable Hand And Latch for Portable Computers issued to Fuhs, U.S. Pat. No. 5,011,198 for Handle Latch Assembly issued to Gruenberg et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,429 for Electronic Apparatus Having A Slidable Pawl For Removably Connecting A Display Housing To A Base Housing issued to Hosoi, U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,966 for Apparatus Including A Rotatable Latch Mechanism Having An Attaching Structure For Holding A Movable Member In A Closed Position issued to Kobayashi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,255,154 for Portable Electronic Apparatus With A Latch Mechanism Including An Interlock issued to Hosoi et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,490,036 for Portable Computer With Tiltable Keyboard Structure Having Releasably Engageable Latch Assembly Members Extending Therefrom issued to Lin et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,296 for Electronic Apparatus With Hinged Display And Latch Mechanism For Releasably Latching Display In Closed Position issued to Satou et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,929 for Structure Having A Latch Mechanism Engaging An Intermediate Cover And An Outer Cover And Lifting The Intermediate Cover By Deformation Of Elastic Member issued to Uchiyama et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,107 for Hidden Latch Hook For Portable Personal Computer And The Like issued to Howell, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,065 for Portable Computer Locking Device issued to Edlund.
A typical latch mechanism may be constructed by having a latch member operatively connected to a knob for permitting movement between a latch position when the display panel is folded down flat on the surface of the base panel and when the latch member latches onto a corresponding latch groove, and a release position when the latch member is released from the corresponding latch groove to open the display panel from the base panel. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,296 issued to Satou and U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,929 issued to Uchiyama et al., a pair of latch members are installed at opposite side edges of the display panel and two slide knobs for operating the latch member are installed adjacent to the latch members. In order to open the display panel from the base panel, each of the two slide knobs must be slid in one direction to release the respective latch members from corresponding latch grooves. A retractable latch mechanism maybe used as recently disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,107 issued to Howell, to secure the display panel to the base panel. A latch hook is retractable relative to the display panel when the display panel is moved between an open position and a closed position. In virtually all latch mechanisms for portable computers, the latch grooves, which are used for the latch members to latch onto, remain exposed to dust pollution. As such, I believe that an improved locking mechanism for portable computers can be contemplated with simpler design to prevent foreign materials from polluting the internal hardware of the base panel.